Corrin Vs Chung Seiker (Fire Emblem Vs. Elsword)
Corrin from the Fire Emblem series VS. Chung Seiker from Elsword is a What If? Death Battle made by Roymaster11. ' CorrinvsSeiker.JPG Chugnbscorrin.png ' Description Fire Emblem and Elsword clash once again, as these two princes arrive in a DEATH BATTLE! These two has been sworn to protect their friends and the innocents, but how about we find out who's stronger? The Prince of Valla? Or the Prince of Hamel? Interlude (Cue - Invader) Boomstick: A prince, the total definition of the son of monarch. Wiz: And being a prince comes with a great price! Unless... you're these two... Boomstick: We have Corrin the Prince of Valla, and the wielder of Yato. Wiz: And Chung the prince of Hamel and the wielder of Destroyer, it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out, who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Boomstick: And to clear it up, on which of the promotion lines we are using for Chung, it is Iron Paladin, and is only limited to that line only. (Transition) Corrin (Cue - Fire Emblem Fates - Premonition) Wiz: There was a boy named Corrin, who had to choose his own fate by picking a side, the family he was supposedly born in Hoshido as the child of Makoto and Sumeragi, or the family he grew up in Nohr being siblings of Xander, Camila, Leo and Elise. Boomstick: You know, this sounds like a teenage drama show featuring a fucking dragon, but anime. Wiz: In a way yes it does seem like that, but Corrin then soon was unwilling to even pick a side, and decides to not pick a side. Boomstick: Woah woah! Hold up! (Screen goes black and white with the music stopping) Boomstick: If he grew up in Nohr why didn't he pick that side? If you grew up in a family wouldn't you recognize them more? Wiz: W-well, it's Corrin we're talking about. Boomstick: ...Fair enough. (Screen goes back to normal and music continues) Wiz: Now anywho, Corrin having surging dragon blood in him gives him the ability to shift into a dragon with the help of a Dragonstone. * Corrin engages battle turning into a dragon. (Cue - Fire Emblem Fates - Dusk Falls (Fire) * "I make my own fate!" Boomstick: Corrin is capable in swordsmanship being capable to fight against many enemies one on one. Wiz: And to add on he can also use staffs promoting into Hoshidan Noble, and as well as offensive staves to help him against his opponent in battle. Boomstick: The Yato took on many forms, going from the original form Yato, Noble Yato, Alpha Yato and finally the Omega Yato. Wiz: The Omega Yato gives Corrin evade +10, as well as the following stats; Strength, speed, defense, and resistance all gets a 4 point boost. How ever the Yato is a katana, and as so, he sacrifices defense for speed. Boomstick: Sounds like a good trade off when you could just speed blitz your opponent. ''' Wiz: Well yes, Corrin has many attacks, such as Dragon Fang Shot where he fires a energy ball, and Draconic Ascent where he flies up with water trails following him. '''Boomstick: Sounds familiar... * Shows Rayquaza Boomstick: Corrin is pretty strong as well, he is comparable to Xander and Ryoma, two of which are pretty badass. I mean a lobster wielding a katana? That's pretty awesome! Wiz: He compares to the likes of Camilla as well who evaporated a river, and has also defeated Anankos. Boomstick: Buut, he's also pretty damn stupid. Wiz: He has made his mistakes, and such but that isn't to say that he is weak, but in all he is on the weaker side of the Fire Emblem lords strength wise. Boomstick: But even so, Corrin sure whoops a lot of ass. * "I win!!" Chung (Cue - Hamel's White Wolf) Wiz: Chung was born in the Seiker Family, a family that protects their homeland Hamel. Boomstick: And as so, he was widely known as the prince of Hamel, aka Prince Seiker. ''' Wiz: However, Intermission Death Battle ''F I G H T !' Results Category:Roymaster11 Category:What-If? Death Battles